Back For Good?
by OncomingBadWolf
Summary: An old face comes back to torchwood... but so does a surprise. Takes place after S2 EP13 So there's spoilers for Exit Wounds. My first Torchwood fic so be nice. Mild Janto, so a bit of slash... ON HIATUS
1. Coming Back

**Back for good?**

AN: My first Torchwood fanfic. Hope it's okay.

...

As the previous weeks event played around in his mind Captain Jack Harkness tapped continuously against the phone in front of him. He was tapping rhythmically against the side of it as he tried to talk himself into doing what really needed to be done now… but so far, no luck.

He picked up the phone for the sixth time since sitting down in front of it, but three seconds later he slammed it back down again. His head fell in his hands as once again he was reminded he had just dropped out… again. His hand hovered over the phone again. Falling back against his chair, Jack shook his head. He just needed to do it, regardless of what was going around in his head… regardless of what Gwen thought. He picked up the phone again, shoving it against his ear.

Just then his trial of thought was interrupted by the arrival of Ianto. Ianto took one look of the phone shoved against Jack's ear and sighed, "It may work better if you type in the numbers."

Jack looked up, startled, "Yeah well… I guess the numbers are having trouble coming to me."

Ianto tried a smile, "Just call her… we need her. Do you want us to loose limbs because none of us know any decent first aid?"

"Yeah I know, I guess it's just harder than it was before to…" Jack trailed off, barely daring finish his sentence.

"Replace someone," Ianto finished, he sighed and took the phone, "I hate it too, but… you've just got to do it."

Jack nodded, "You're right." He took the phone from Ianto and, barely breathing, he typed in the right numbers. "Hi Martha?" he said into the phone. "Yeah, it's Jack… I need you to come down here, that okay?" he gulped and nodded. "Okay, see you then sweetheart." Jack hung up and turned to Ianto, who was staring at him. "What?"

Ianto raised his eyebrows, "Sweetheart?"

Jack grinned, "I'm allowed to flirt a little, aren't I?"

……………………….

Martha entered the hub, smiling. But it changed to sadness when she saw the lack of two important members. When Jack told her Owen and Tosh were no longer with them she was, to say the least, shocked. It changed to confusion when she realised what they wanted from her. "You want me to replace Owen?"

"No," Jack insisted. "Not replace."

Here, Gwen gave a snort, "That's exactly what you want."

Jack groaned in frustration, "What else am I supposed to do Gwen?"

"You could have at least waited a while -"

"Waited?" Jack interrupted. "Waited what Gwen? A month? A year? You can't wait around in Torchwood. I'm sorry but people can die here, it's just the way it is."

"You can't," Gwen muttered. "Maybe if we wait until…"

Jack angrily slammed down his fist on the table, "I can't wait for someone to get injured before I hire someone else! Martha is a skilled doctor who knows about the job and is totally trustworthy. She's got the job."

Just then the hub opened. And there he stood. Owen.

He grinned as soon as he saw them, "Miss me?"

………………….

AN: What you think? Review please!


	2. Remember?

**Back For Good?**

AN: Thanks for the reviews people. Sorry if this ones a little short, I have a lot on at the moment…

Remember?

Owen stood there grinning as the others looked on at him, dumfounded.

"What –? What the -? How did -?" spluttered Ianto.

"My words exactly…" Jack shook his head, his mouth wide open. When Owen simply smiled, quite oblivious to their amazement, Jack managed to find his voice again. "How did you survive?"

"Nice to see you too Jack," Owen said.

"Owen!" yelled Gwen.

Owen simply raised his eyebrows, "Wouldn't you like to know…" he looked around the hub, where Gwen, Jack, Ianto and Martha stood in front of him and frowned, "Where's Tosh?" No one said a word, but that was enough for Owen. He shook his head, "She's not…? But – oh my God …what happened?"

Jack shook his head sadly, "She was shot…"

"Who?" spat Owen.

"It doesn't matter… he's -"

"Who?" repeated Owen.

"My brother!? But he's gone… it doesn't matter anymore…" Jack shook his head, full resentment.

Owen looked down at the floor sadly, "She's was one of the reasons…" He trailed off.

"What?" asked Martha.

Owen looked up, as if only just noticing she was there, "Miss Martha Jones? Nicking my job are we?"

Martha smiled, "Well, not now you're back."

Jack shook his head, "This doesn't make sense Owen, you should be -"

"Should be what Jack? Dead? …You can't kill a dead man," he said it so bitterly Jack felt shocked. "Wish I were in the unknown…"

Jack sighed, "Tell us what happened Owen. What are you doing back here? What happened at the power station?"

Owen raised his eyebrows again, "Wouldn't you like to know…"

"Yes! For Gods sake Owen! What the shitting hell is going on!?" Gwen shouted.

"Alright, alright… calm down, I'll tell you." He gave a huge sigh and looked up at his intent audience, then he grinned, "I was in the room, when there was this huge light shining, and there was a voice and it said '_Come into the light Owen'_ and I ran and ran and there was the beautiful angel Gabriel, and she said -"

"Owen!" the others all gave sighs of frustration as he laughed at their stupidity of almost believing it.

Jack rubbed his forehead, "Owen, tell us what you remember… please."

Owen looked around at them all, they were all watching contently. He took a breath, "I was there in the plant… and that's it."

"What're you mean that's it?" Jack said, frowning.

"I mean that's all I remember. I was in the plant, I woke up and I was out the plant, simple as."

Gwen shook her head, "Are you serious?"

"Yes… I'm sorry, but the rest I don't remember…"

………………………

AN: Sorry it's short but that's the way it is. Also as I look back not a lot happened… ah well, what you gonna do. Review please. No flames.


End file.
